


weak

by zpyral



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, One Shot, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpyral/pseuds/zpyral
Summary: “How do I know?” George pressed the palms of hands into his eyes, willing the tears to stop, “I traveled all the way here. I signed paper, after paper, after paper. I walked over a fucking pool of lava. To see you. And I don’t even know if you truly love me. Or if that was just another lie.” George finished, wrapping his arms around his own chest.“Tommy was different. I, I regret what I did, but I had a purpose. I needed something from him.” Dream inhaled deeply.“There’s nothing you want from me?” George spoke again, casting a dark stare into Dream’s eyes.“I want everything from you.” Dream said, his voice cracking, “I want you.”OR: George visits Dream in prison.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	weak

“And this’ll lead me to him?” George asked.

Sam only nodded, not looking at George.

When George hesitated to go forward, Sam spoke.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

George gulped, “I want to. I’m just worried.”

A long pause settled between the two of them.

“What if he’s not who I thought he was?”

“I can’t answer that for you, George.”

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, so George took a deep breath and began the walk over the still-draining pit of lava that surrounded Dream’s cell. Dream was crouched over a lectern, seemingly writing something down frantically. He didn’t even notice George was there until he spoke.

“Dream?” George said, his voice small. It echoed around the large room. 

“Tommy? I thought you were coming in a couple of days,” were the first words out of Dream’s mouth. They were tinged in nervousness, but George could also hear the giddy excitement behind them. Could these prison walls be that boring, where Dream looked forward to seeing even his worst enemy?

“Not Tommy.” George replied, causing Dream to swing around to look at him. 

“George?”

“Hi.” George said simply, not knowing what else to say. He felt broken, looking at Dream. His hair was matted, with bits sticking up at weird angles. His under eyes were dark, and his cheekbones cast faint shadows onto the lower parts of his face. Dream’s jawline looked thinner as well. George could see him wasting away in front of his eyes.

“I didn’t know you were coming to visit.”

“Yeah, well. I don’t think Sam would exactly let me mail you a letter.” George tried to joke, but it fell flat. The air between the two of them was stiff. 

George swallowed harshly, “I missed you.”

Dream smiled, “I missed you, too.”

It all felt too familiar. As if they were back with the rest of the world, meeting each other after being apart for a couple of days, instead of seeing each other in the solid walls of a prison. 

“How are you?”

“I’m ok.” Dream replied, clearly lying, “It’s very boring in here.”

George scoffed, “That makes sense.”

“Hey, well. Maybe, if I’m good, they’ll let me out.”

George couldn’t answer him. “You did bad things, Dream.”

“I kn-“

“You hurt people. You hurt  _ a lot  _ of people. People who wanted to be your friend, people that I know you cared for, at some point.”

Dream stayed silent, and George couldn’t read his expression. 

“Tommy told me about how you manipulated him.” George said, and it felt like a dagger through the tense air. “You told him you were friends. That you were the only one who cared for him. That he  _ needed you _ .” George spit out.

Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, and his face flushed hot. Every word felt bitter and sour in his mouth, but he needed to say them.

“I felt like you were the only one for me, too.” George finally said, a single tear overflowing. 

Dream trembled, “George. I would never hurt you like that.”

George snapped his gaze to the ground, not able to look at the man in front of him. 

“How do I know?” George pressed the palms of hands into his eyes, willing the tears to stop, “I traveled all the way here. I signed paper, after paper, after paper. I walked over a  _ fucking pool of lava.  _ To see you. And I don’t even know if you truly love me. Or if that was just another lie.” George finished, wrapping his arms around his own chest.

“Tommy was different. I, I regret what I did, but I had a purpose. I needed something from him.” Dream inhaled deeply. 

“There’s nothing you want from me?” George spoke again, casting a dark stare into Dream’s eyes. 

“I want everything from you.” Dream said, his voice cracking, “I want you.”

“I can’t do that for you, Dream.”  _ As much as I want to,  _ “I can’t be in a relationship and constantly wonder if the person I’m in love with is using me.” 

“In the future, then.” Dream replied, more of a statement than a question, and George almost laughed.

“ _ Dream,”  _ George's voice finally cracked, “You lost. You’re in prison, and you’re likely never going to get out. They don’t want you out there. They don’t want to give you a second chance. And neither do I.”

George turned on his heel, beginning his walk back to the exit.

“Wait, please George. I have something for you.”

George’s step stuttered for a moment, and he looked over his shoulder. Dream was holding a small, leather-bound book. The pages were rugged at the ends, likely handmade.

“This was in case you showed up. Please, take it. Even if you never open it.”

George took it from Dream’s hands, examining it closely. On the front of the leather was the small embellishment:

_ For George. _

_ By Dream _

George fiddled with the strap on the cover, and looked back into Dream’s eyes, to see that Dream was already looking back at him. 

Feeling bold, George snapped open the cover. 

On the first page, was a signature page, adorned with a small message that read, “ _ For George, even if he never forgives me.” _

George flipped again, and on the second page was a pen and ink drawing of the Community House before it was blown up. The drawing was immensely detailed, even including the addition of their old fish. 

George grinned slightly, despite himself, and flipped another page. On this page, was a drawing of George’s mushroom house. Even certain flowers were where George remembered them to be. 

“You did these? From memory?” George asked him, still studying the drawing. 

“Yes. Keep going.” Dream lightly egged him on.

The more George flipped through the pages, the more he saw. Portraits of all of the citizens of the server. Various history, including when L’manberg had first settled, only a caravan surrounded by four walls. 

Every single page was filled to the edges, with immense detail. Every single portrait featured a person smiling, even after the pain the people had gone through.

George closed the book and latched it closed. 

“I’m so sorry, George. I’m sorry to them all.”

George hesitated, before swinging his arms around Dream’s shoulders and burying his head in Dream’s neck. He felt Dream rest his forehead on George’s shoulder, breathing in deeply. They both sat there for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth and pretending their world was okay.

Eventually George pulled back.

“I have to go.”

Dream swallowed and nodded, “Ok. See you later?”

George suppressed a sad smile, “See you later.”

He didn’t know if he was lying or not. 

-

“Do you think people can change, Sapnap?”

“Is this about Dream?”

“Yeah.”

“People can change. Dream has changed.”

“Can he change back?”

Sapnap stared at George out of the corner of his eye.

“I don’t know. If he tries hard enough, maybe.”

“He can’t do it on his own.”

“Well, no. But, it’s not like you could ever stand to be away from him. He was always going to have your help, whether you believed in him or not.”

“Huh,” George sighed, “I’m that weak?”

“It’s not a bad thing. You’re good for him.”

“Not good enough, I guess.”

“You’re good enough. He’s a good person. Especially with your love. He just needs to see that for himself.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading :)
> 
> i am currently looking for beta-readers!! if you like the stuff i write and would be willing to criticize it, please comment below or message me on twitter (@frogbruise)! in return i will beta-read anything you need (if you want)! 
> 
> also just follow me on twitter in general - i post my fics and art, and just generally want some more moots fjdjshfk
> 
> if you liked this one-off, try reading some of my other fics. everything i write at the moment is dnf-centric so you'll probably like it :) 
> 
> have a good day!!!


End file.
